majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/I Think This is What a Blog Looks Like: Majin Bone and Religion
Ok, so, after a very long time of watching and thinking over Majin Bone, I’ve learned that this anime has some pretty deep stuff in it, especially while discussing the somewhat religion of the universe, which is the belief in the Primordial Majin and the other Elemental Majin. I know that, around the world, religion is a very big thing, but I feel as if none of what I see or hear from religion is as believable as the story of the Majin. Or is it Majins, with an “s”? You know what, never mind. Let’s just assume that “Majin” is both plural and singular, but, you know, if you’ve got anything else to say otherwise, just please tell me, I’d love to hear it, because I’m confused now about that. XD Anywho, to the point of this blog: I as an individual person, wholeheartedly believe in the story of the Majin. Yes, I know it’s weird and it’ll probably be a problem if my family found out, since they are very, very religious, but as of the moment, it shows no problems! I just feel like the whole universe and the beliefs of Majin Bone and their Majin-based religion of sorts makes more sense than what I see before me now as a child raised in a Catholic (I think…?) family. And I mean, really, it was hammered into my head before I turned 1, and here I am now, thinking “Nah… Majin make more sense…” Now, I don’t know how people feel about this, but right now, my life’s kinda just around, and is still in the “figuring out where I actually want to go in the next 5 years” phase that’s got hormones mixed in like chemicals off of a fallen lab table, just all over the place, a mess and mixed together with broken glass, or, you know, as at least, that’s usually what they think teenage life is…? Yeah, I’m living in my own little pocket of ignorance, just like Shougo until he realised this was about more than just him and the “peace” that existed on Earth. Though enough about that, and the deep stuff, and let’s make a Space Majin-type jump to what we call this religion. That is my number one question, actually. What do we call the group of people who believe in the Majin, and the belief in general? Because, we have Hindu, Hinduism and Hindu people, Buddhism and Buddhists, we have Christian, Christianity and Christian people, and we also have Muslim and Muslim people, heck, we even have Jedism, which is the religion that believes in the Force, (something that probably made it OK for me to just jump over to this said sort of Majin religion though I’ve been trained and taught that the Christian God is the only God) so what do we call this one? Majinism? While that sounds acceptable, we need something better sounding… Hopefully, together, we can come up with something good for this religion introduced to us by Majin Bone! *slams fist on table, then raises it in the air with one foot on said table in awesome pose* Ikuzo, minna! Soredewa, kore o kotaeru tame ni kyōryoku shimasho! Category:Blog posts